batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Hood and The Outlaws (Volume 1) Issue 8
Synopsis "Last Regrets - I've Had A Few" Years ago in Hong Kong, Jason Todd had decided that the best way to make the money he needed to exact his campaign of vengeance against the Joker and Batman was to threaten or kill the main crime families, and steal their fortunes. For each gang that he killed, another would come to take its place. Eventually, he had made enough money to move on, but was still in Hong Kong. He decided, then, that he would make one last coup against the Familia de Flores and Suzie Su. Instead of killing all of the gang, he left Suzie and her father alive - a mistake that has got he and his partners in Gotham City. Last time he had met Suzie Su, Jason had put her in a coma. She woke from that coma 24 hours ago and summoned her father's deadliest enforcers. In the meantime, she has taken the hospital's children's ward hostage, and given Jason Todd two hours to come and face her, or the children will all die. Jason has only 15 minutes left to get there. At the hospital, the thugs holding the children and nurses hostage are surprised when Roy Harper steps out of the elevator, and begins cracking bad jokes. This is merely a distraction, as Starfire appears outside the window, and unleashes such a blast that the thugs are all incinerated. Quickly, Roy ushers the kids and staff out through the emergency exit. Turning to Starfire, he warns that they will have only ten seconds to take out all fourteen of the armed goons in the next room, if they have any intention of preventing more kids from getting hurt. Reflecting on her own childhood of imprisonment, Starfire resolves to succeed. Smirking, Roy suggests that he ought to take her out on a real date sometime. Elsewhere, Red Hood makes his way to Suzie's room, but can't find her. It's too late when he realizes that she has leapt down the elevator shaft to crush him. She crashes through the car's roof, causing the cables to snap, and the two of them enter a free fall down the elevator shaft. Suzie believes that her obesity will save her from death when the elevator car makes impact, but with Jason's gun barrel in her face, she may not be so lucky. Fortunately, Starfire manages to grab the trailing end of the elevator cable, and catch the falling car in mid-air. Rather than be caught, Suzie barges through the elevator doors, knocking Jason through with her. She will not rest until he is dead. Jason easily outmanoeuvres the 600lb woman, and knocks her onto her back. With his gun to her head, he urges her to let go of her grudge. In a rage, she sputters that she will never, ever rest until he is dead. Coldly, Jason comments that he respects her decision and then pulls the trigger. As the trio return to their ship, Roy unsubtly hints that he would like Jason to show them around Gotham, but the former Robin refuses. Unexpectedly, though, they intercept a broadcast from Alfred Pennyworth in the Batcave, announcing that the Court of Owls has struck, and sent Talons all over the city to kill nearly forty prominent targets. They try to ignore the message, but a second transmission from Red Robin announces that he has caught them eavesdropping, and begs Jason to lend a hand. Jason recalls that a few months ago was the last time he had seen Tim Drake - at the Lex Towers in New York City. Jason had stopped to deliver some information on Cassie Sandsmark at Tim's request. In exchange, Tim revealed that the smugglers Jason was tracking were coming from the coast of Miami. When questioned, Tim explained that despite Jason's breakdown after coming back to life from his murder, he understood - and hoped that his colleagues would come to understand as well. At Tim's invitation, Jason reluctantly took breakfast with Tim, on the condition that the waffles were not made by Alfred. Alfred's waffles were renowned for their pastie consistency. Appearances "Last Regrets - I've Had A Few" Individuals *Red Hood *Arsenal *Starfire *Tim Drake/Red Robin *Suzie Su *Alfred Pennyworth *Mr. Freeze Locations *Hong Kong *Gotham City *New York City **Lex Towers Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21422 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Hood_and_the_Outlaws_Vol_1_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/red-hood-and-the-outlaws-last-regrets-ive-had-a-few/37-331845/ Red Hood and The Outlaws (Volume 1) Issue 08